The present invention is generally directed to circuit breaker assemblies and devices to secure the circuit breakers to a circuit breaker saddle, and in particular, to an improved lock-down device that prevents the inadvertent removal of circuit breakers from the saddle upon which the breakers are mounted, while achieving maximum utilization of the saddle on which the circuit breakers are mounted. The invention is also directed to a circuit breaker assembly that utilizes such a lock-down device.
Over the years, attempts have been made to adequately ensure the safety of humans while handling circuit breakers. One such concern is faced when a user confronts a main circuit breaker which is electrically connected to a utility line. As it would be appreciated, removal of the main breaker while current is flowing into the breaker could spell disaster for anyone coming into contact therewith. Accordingly, by code, it is required that this main circuit breaker be "locked-down" so that any inadvertent removal is eliminated. At least two approaches are known which have attempted to achieve the goal of eliminating inadvertent removals. As will be explained in further detail below, one known prior lock-down arrangement secures the circuit breakers from the rear. Undesirably, this requires that each circuit breaker have its own lock-down device. Another known approach of locking-down a main circuit breaker utilizes a lock-down device that extends across the saddle. As explained in further detail below, this approach is undesirable since it effectively eliminates the ability to mount a maximum number of circuit breakers on the saddle.
Specifically, in the situation whereby it is necessary to mount, in facing alignment, two back fed main breakers (one line from a standard utility and one line from a generator) or one main breaker and at least one branch breaker, the aforementioned lock-down methodologies are less than desirable. That is, in the first example, two lock down devices would be required to achieve the locking down of both back fed main breakers. In the latter example, if the lock-down device extends across the saddle, the slot for the branch breaker may be unusable.
The current circuit breaker art is therefore deficient for its inability to provide an assembly that can maximize the number of circuit breaker arrangements on a saddle and simultaneously provide the proper safety features desired and/or required.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a lock-down device and a circuit breaker assembly that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies. In particular, it is desirable to provide a lock-down device which maximizes the usable slots in a saddle and at the same time provides for maximum safety. The invention disclosed herein achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.